


Possibilities

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Farah teasing as always, soft morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Morgan can’t let Eliza sleep uncomfortably.
Relationships: Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Possibilities

Watching on Morgan frowned, her brow creasing as she took in the detective's tired stance. The woman looked uncomfortably curled in on herself, her body stiff and tense even as she drifted off to sleep.

Slowly she nodded off, her neck awkwardly held upright, pulling a scowl from Morgan. Even from her purchase of the arm of the very same seat, she could tell that sleeping in such a position would only lead to aches and pains.

Forgetting her company Morgan gently pulled the now unconscious detective closer, bringing her head to rest upon her lap. Her grey eyes softened fractionally as she watched clenched fists relax at the mere touch of the vampire. Did she really have such an effect on this woman?

Before she was given time to contemplate the notion further, a gaze bored into the side of her angled head. The moment was as good as gone when Morgan's eyes rolled backwards at the stifled giggle that emanated from Farah. For all her teasing Morgan held back the growl that threatened to escape her lips, in favour of letting Eliza rest. Although this only fuelled Farah's playful nature, Morgan couldn't give a damn as her gaze shifted from a glare at the younger vampire, to peer down at the woman dozing peacefully on her thighs.


End file.
